Kamen Rider: The Next Generation
by SilverDemios-and-tfireheadz
Summary: When a new organization named Death Shocker rises in the ashes of its predecessor, Kamen Rider Stag must learn how to use his power and fight the organization, along with a few other riders who are just as new to this as he is. Will these new Riders be enough to defeat Death Shocker? Or will this organization destroy the riders, once and for all?
1. OC calling

Hello there, all my wonderful readers. I have an awesome announcement. I am beginning a Kamen Rider Fanfiction. However, I suck at that and need OCs to help the story get filled with characters. This is where you come in. I need you to make your own Kamen Riders and send me the details, if you want. I need at least one rider from each era, and at least one female rider. They can be any rider from Den-O up to Wizard. Here is the format I would like you to use, however, if you have you're own method, that's fine too.

Name(Rider Name and Real Name)

Age(Can vary from 16 and up.)

Rider Bases

**Kabuto-era**

**Faiz-era**

**Den-O-era**

**Ryuki-era**

**Kiva-era**

**W-era**

Appearance (Normal and Rider. Go into as much detail as you can.)

Driver (It's general look, the colors, how the driver turns the person into the rider.)

Personality (Pretty straightforward. Just tell me what they act like, and I will work with it. If you want to include a bio, that's fine too.)

Different forms they can take (Like Normal Form, Hyper Form, or Cast-Off (If you have a Kabuto-era Rider), etc.)

Now I will use my OC, Kamen Rider Stag, as an example.

Name: Kamen Rider Stag (aka Jack Gregorio)

Age: 16

Rider Base: Kamen Rider Gatack

Appearance:

Rider: Pre Cast-Off is similar to Kabuto, only with twin cannons on hi shoulders. His Cast-Off is the same as Gatack, only with the blue replaced by green and the yellow replaced by silver.

Driver: The stag beetle zecter that Gatack has, only with the green and silver colors of Stag. Works the same way as the original driver; moving the two horns apart to initiate the Cast-Off sequence, and the horns go back behind the front of the beetle in the Cast-Off form.

Normal: Wears a green sweatshirt, faded blue jeans, black converse.

Personality: He has good intentions, but a little awkward around those he doesn't know that well.

Different forms: Normal form, Cast-Off form, Hyper Cast-Off form (same as the normal riders.).

There you go! I hope that you send me all the OCs you can think of. You can send in as many as you want, however I will only chose one Rider per applicant.

I hope you can send me as many as you can!

And any writers who have experience with something like this, send me a pm. I need all the help I can get with this type of story.

-SilverDemios

Also, if you haven't check out my other stories! I appreciate every bit of feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The remains of Dai Shocker had convened in an underground cavern, their leader sitting on a throne above them all. He raised his hand and the minions stopped their high-pitched chattering and raised their gaze to the being.

"_Herr Comrades_! Dai Shocker has fallen! But from the ashes, we rise! We rise as Death Shocker!" The minions cheered as the leader finished his short speech. One of the kaijin stepped forward, seemingly part squid.

"All powerful Shocker Commander!" he cried, "What need we do about the Riders?"

"The Riders have been crushed, and their legacy with them!" the Shocker shouted, casting a dark glance at his subordinate, "Allow me to demonstrate," he held a belt with a box-like buckle, with a circle cut in half, then in fourths on one side, as well as a purple background. He swung the belt around his waist and held up a small black rectangle. "_Henshin_!" he swung the pass across the buckle and hundreds of little rectangle pieces flew out of the belt, whirling around him. When the particles dissipated, the leader was left with a form not unlike the former Den-O. It was the same form, but purple with teal flames.

"Hail Shocker!" the squid kaijin shouted, raising his left arm. The other minions around him followed his lead, letting out high-pitched squeals. The evil rider stared out over his assembled army, his face a smirk under his mask.

"Kamen Rider… Nega…" he said, his purple-shielded eyes glowing slightly.

-/=\-

A guy stared over a city, his shaggy black hair whipping with the wind. He had his hands in his pockets, not moving. A small group of Shocker combatants ran up behind him, and drew their knives.

"Oh, please," the guy said, "Those won't be enough to kill me," he turned to them, his mouth turning into a playful smirk. One of the combatants charged him, and he charged to meet the challenge. He dodged the clumsy knife swing, grabbing the combatants arm, and throwing him off the side of the parking garage. The other combatants stepped back nervously, as a Worm stepped forward, growling and growing spikes from its hands and feet. "Alright then," the guy said, holding up his hand, "Let's play some," a green beetle flew from apparently nowhere, and he caught it in his right hand.

"You're a rider?!" the Worm snarled in hate, inching closer.

"Yep! And I'm going to kick your ass too!" the guy smiled, a silver belt appearing on his waist, "_Henshin!_" The belt let out a mechanical sound and spoke out triumphantly.

**_HEN. SHIN._**

A bulky armor formed around him, the green and silver shining in the late moons light. He pointed at the sky.

"Kamen Rider… Stag. It is the will of God…" he said, taking his finger and pointing it at his enemies, "That you be stopped here!" He launched a volley from the cannons on his shoulders, and drew a small sword and charged them.

-/=\-

A guy in a maroon shirt and a black jacket and pants watched the fight unfold. The camera around his neck moved slightly as he turned his head to continue to watch this new rider.

"He's young and rash…" he said, turning a card over in his hands, "But he has spirit,"

-/=\-

"Alright, no more screwing around!" Stag said. He moved the two horns of the stag beetle on his belt apart, and the armor became lose. He pulled the two horns to the back of the driver. "Cast Off!"

**_CAST. OFF. _**The beetle let out, as the armor exploded off of the Rider, and it revealed a green chest-plate, silver leg guards, and a green helmet, with green stag beetle antlers with silver detailing. **_CHANGE, STAG BEETLE._**

Stag now drew a sword that looked a lot like a claymore and charged them. The combatants fled, dropping their knives and running, but the Worm growled and disappeared. Stag stopped, and hit the small black button on the right side of his belt.

**_CLOCK UP!_**

Everything sped up around him. He could see the Worm running towards him, a murderous look in its eyes. He smacked it with the flat of his sword, stunning it, then pressed three small buttons on his beetle and moved the horns back into position.

**_ONE TWO THREE! RIDER KICK!_**

His leg began to glow with an unnatural light and he brought his leg in a full 180 degrees, kicking the Worms face. It slammed into a pillar and exploded, the Rider looking on. He dusted on his hands, and removed the beetle from his belt.

"Not bad," a voice said, making Stag whirl around. The guy who had been watching him before stepped forward, the card still being twirled in his fingers. "Not bad at all, Jack Gregorio," Jack stared at the guy.

"Who are you?" he asked, his hand still wrapped around the beetle.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider," the guy said, "Kamen Rider… Decade,"

"Decade…" Jack said, "Wait, why're you here? Aren't there more interesting worlds to explore?"

"Because a new threat has risen. A threat to all the worlds, not just any one," Decade said, sliding the card into his coat pocket, "It's a new evil organization called Death Shocker," Decade gestured behind him as a portal opened, showing a set of riders, one being him, standing off against a giant army, and a dark rider leading the opposing force.

"That doesn't seem good," Jack said, gripping his Zecter tighter.

"It is not," Decade said, closing the portal, "You need to gather the other riders. Here," He handed Jack a card that was grayed out, not revealing any rider face. "This will help you find them," As soon as Jack took the card, Decade gave him a small salute and disappeared into a portal. Jack looked at the card as it began displaying a rider.

-/=\-

Nega sat stiff in his chair.

"Correct me if I am wrong," he growled, choosing his words carefully, staring at the gathered combatants, "You fought a Kamen Rider?" the foot soldiers nodded, "Impossible. They're all dead,"

"Perhaps, but you cannot kill a legacy that has grown so deep, like the Kamen Riders," A minion said, leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face.

"Silence, Kazari!" Nega snarled, as he turned to the Greeed, "The only reason I spared you was because you had the power to defeat OOO. Now you hold little value," Kazari gulped, and slinked off. Nega turned back to the combatants. "Find this rider and kill him! I don't care what you have to do, just bring me his head on a stick!"

**(A/N: And that's chapter 1! I am still looking for OC submissions, as I have only received one as of now. Start sending those OCs in people! Otherwise this story is finished!**

**Read and Review!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: This chapter features a rider by the first person who actually sent me the description of one of his Kamen Riders. Here's to you, maxpower02!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, or anything related to it. I do own Kamen Rider Stag, and maxpower02 owns Kamen Rider Kyoryu (Try saying that three times fast). )**

Krishna Sadhana walked through Jakarta, trying to get to school on time for a change. He had made it so he could see the school in the distance, and he could see the students filing into the building to start the day. He felt his pocket to make sure his Dino Rider Key was still there. He felt the familiar outline of the key and it gave him an odd sense of calm, like knowing it was there comforted him. He started to continue towards the school, but froze when he heard a high-pitched scream. He turned his head towards the sound, and he saw something insane. A giant, green, slug-like thing had taken ahold of a woman and was rushing towards him. He grabbed his driver out of his backpack and placed it on his waist. The belt immediately formed around him, and he held up the key.

"Henshin!" he shouted, and put the key into the top of the driver and turned it **{1}**. His clothes burst into flame, the suit beginning to materialize around him. Within minutes, his clothes stopped burning and the Tyrannosaurus helmet formed around his head. Kamen Rider Kyoryu had arrived. The shoulder curved red with silver streaks glared in the sunlight, getting the attention of the monster. His helmet looked very much like a samurais would; only a silver mouthpiece with sharp teeth and two green bug-like eyes made it stand out. "Hey! Let her go!" he charged the kaijin, only to have it disappear. He looked around in confusion, and recoiled as he felt a gust of wind go by his face. He doubled over as he took a hit to his gut, and then got his legs swept out from under him. He crashed to the ground as the monster came back into view.

"Foolish Kamen Rider!" it snarled, pulling its lips back in a sort of grin, "You are no match for us worms!"

"Well, then I'll even the playing field," a new voice said, and a guy wearing a green American army jacket, but he obviously wasn't with their military. He was way too young. He held a hand up to the sky, and a green beetle flew from nowhere into his hand. "Stand back rookie," he said to Kyoryu, "I got this," he held the beetle next to a silver belt that had appeared around his waist. "Henshin!" As he slid the beetle on, mechanical noises sounded from the beetle.

**_HEN. SHIN._**

A heavy armor formed around the guy, with twin cannons on his back, and up over his shoulders. The Worm disappeared again, and the guy moved his beetle's antlers apart. "Cast Off!" he slid them behind the beetle and the bulky armor flew off him.

**_CAST. OFF. CHANGE, STAG BEETLE._**

"Clock up!" he said, hitting a button on the side of his belt. He disappeared from Kyoryu's view, and reappeared a second later, the Worm lying on the ground, defeated.

"Incredible…" Kyoryu said, shakily getting off the dusty alley ground. The armor deactivated, and Krishna stood there, staring at the new arrival. "Who _are _you?"

"Oh, me?" the guy said, "I'm Kamen Rider Stag. Pleased to meet you, Kyoryu," Stag gave him a two-fingered salute and pulled the beetle off his belt. The armor dissolved, leaving them guy behind. "But you can call me Jack," Krishna looked at the seemingly ordinary guy, still trying to grasp the fact that there were more than four riders in Jakarta.

"You change with a beetle?" he asked, and Jack sighed.

"Why does everyone ask that?" he muttered, crossing his arms, "Yes, I change with a beetle," He walked over to a wall and leaned against it, his hands disappearing into his pockets. "So, what do I call you? Kyokyu would just give you away off the battlefield,"

"Krishna," the other boy said, trying to remember what he had been doing before he had come to rescue the woman. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Jack said, grabbing his arm, "That creature wasn't from around here. Don't you want to know where it came from?" Krishna stopped for a moment, considering Jacks words. He did want to know what that creature that called itself a Worm was, but he didn't want to be late again.

"Tell me after my classes are over!" he said, yanking his arm away, "I'm NOT getting expelled just because of some Rider thing!" Jack groaned and walked after him. A man in a black suit blocked him before he could continue after Krishna.

"You are a Kamen Rider?" he asked, fiddling with something in his hand. Jack looked the guy over. He didn't seem to have any weapons, but that thing in his hand looked awfully familiar.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked, crossing his arms. The man smirked, and opened his hand, to reveal a key, just like Kyokyu's.

"Let's see if you are worthy of the name, Stag," he said, pulling a driver from his coat pocket, and setting it on his waist. Jack backed up, his beetle already in his hand.

"Look buddy, I gotta stop a few thousand worlds from being destroyed, and I need Kyokyu's help. I don't have time to play with support Riders like you," The man stiffened, as if insulted.

"I take offense to that insult," he growled, "And I, Alfian Haris, do not take such insults lightly. Henshin!" He placed his key in and turned it, his armor forming around him. His clothes burned, and then stopped, his armor giving him a deadly look. His torso armor was similar to that of a Japanese samurai, with two cone-like spikes coming from his shoulders. His mask was similar to Kyoryu, but with serrated teeth, and lime-green glowing eyes, and a pair of horns coming out of his helmet. His hand rested on a probably modified katana, and he gripped it like he knew how to use it. Jack gulped. This was bad.

-/=\-

Krishna ran to the school, his ears straining to hear the bell. It usually rang around this time, but he couldn't hear anything. He burst through the door, but no students lined the halls. He walked slowly through the school, his hand curled around his key. Laughter rang through the hall and he stopped cold in his tracks. A guy stepped from the shadows, a black and red bat flying around his head.

"You are Kamen Rider Kyoryu, no?" he asked, his speech very slow. The bat around his head seemed to smirk.

"Who's asking?" Krishna asked, bringing his bag to his side, his left hand gripping his driver.

"The rightful king of the world," the man said, raising his hand. The bat flew into the open hand, and the guy brought it around to his left hand. The bat let out a sort-of cry, "Gabru!" and bit into the guys' hand. A few chains appeared around his waist, tightening and forming a belt. He held the bat to the belt and said something very familiar. "Henshin," He placed the bat on the belt, and he began to change. Red armor formed around his arms and legs. Black and green armor formed under the red, a dark green symbol of a bat appearing over his face. A black cape flew out from his back, his hands becoming claws. Krishna gulped, removing the driver from his pack. He placed it on his waist and held up the key.

"Henshin!" he shouted, placing the key in and turned it. The armor formed around him and he got into a fighting stance, his right hand on his sword. This guy would be tough.

**(A/N:**

**{1} I'm assuming it's like a lock, where you turn the key to activate the belt.**

**And there's Chapter 2! Another huge thank-you to maxpower02 for reviewing and submitting his Rider. This was probably the best chapter so far, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be coming back to this in a while, so that more people can submit their Riders. This story completely depends on the OCs people send in, so the story is kind of in the wind as of now. I will probably follow the same episode structure as Kamen Rider Decade did. That is, having two chapters for each rider that I introduce. Please rate, review and send in more of those OCs. Also, check out my other stories! I welcome all reviews and thoughts on my writing.)**


	4. Update

Hello everyone. While I get the next chapter ironed out, I have more requests for my awesome readers. I am now accepting Dark Riders! However, with that in mind, I am also bringing the female rider admissions are closed. I have plenty of female riders, and a huge thank-you to the people who submitted them. And while I finish up chapter 3 (which is gonna take a while, due to school and life) I need you guys to send in any Dark Riders or any more riders you have. I appreciate so many people helping me out with this project, and it so far has been a big success. Same format that I used for the normal riders applies to the Dark Riders. Also, if any can come up with any good secondary Riders for anyone other than Kyoryu, that would be freaking awesome.

Thank you so much again and please check out my other works.

-SilverDemios


	5. Update 2

Alright, here's the deal. While I know many of you were hoping for a new chapter, I have some good and bad news. The good news is, I have decided which Riders I will feature in the story.

Kamen Rider Kyoryu

Kamen Rider Theta

Kamen Rider Pyride

Kamen Rider Duality

Kamen Rider Varg

Congrats to maxpower02, Wandering dude 1, bbsaver, Unicorn 359, and MasterDimentio. A huge thank-you to everyone who submitted an OC.

Now here's the bad news. I realized while writing the third chapter that my character was taking an entirely different direction than what I originally planned. However, this is not a bad thing, I felt that how he became was better than my original idea. I was having him become Kamen Rider DiEnd, when he was originally a Kabuto-era rider. But this way, it would make more sense when he moved between worlds. In order to compensate for this, I will be re-writing the entire story. I am not ending this story anytime soon; this has probably become my most popular story. I will continue to write it, but I will simply take another direction. I hope you all review my work and present me with new ideas for each chapter. That's all for now!


End file.
